Federal ration stockpile
|terminal =Federal ration stockpile terminal entries |cell name =FederalRationStockpileExt FederalRationStockpileExt02 FederalRationStockpile01 (interior) POIJoel01 (truck south) |refid = (interior) (truck south) }} The federal ration stockpile is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 301: "An old Federal bunker and tunnel system that links northwest to Zone 1 Primary Location: Lonely Chapel (it can also be approached from this direction if you wish to face Red Tourette first). It is the base for a gang of Raiders. The group underwent a recent change in leadership. Or was it mutiny? The exterior is a sprawling camp with a bunker and various shanty outbuildings. Check the container trunk for power armor, and the generator at the back of the bunker for a Fusion Core." Layout A pre-War installation used for the storage of food and other rations that were in short supply during wartime. The above ground section of the installation is a raider hangout; it features three shacks in bad states of repair and a tarp covered central area containing both a security turret and a security spotlight. Inside the bunker with the entrance to the underground storage is a terminal which can shutdown the turrets and spotlight. In a shack nearby is another Advanced locked terminal that can alter the turrets and spotlights, once the right Total Hack magazine has been obtained. The underground installation is extensive and is home to about ten raiders led by Red Tourette. Coming through the front door, one will quickly arrive at the main storage section, but to open it without the password requires Master hacking skills. Fortunately, a section of catacombs allows bypassing the locked storage room and eventually, a bit past the other side of it, one will find Red Tourette in her lair. Red keeps the terminal password for the main supply lockup on her person, allowing the locked rations room to be opened. Once the password is obtained from Red, head down to the vault and unlock the deadlocked doors from the terminal. In here one will find a lot of food, a couple Nuka-Cola Quantums and a mini nuke. This is located in a pile of rubble on the right hand side of the second room (inside the vault). An alternative entrance, through the Lonely Chapel, allows direct access to Red Tourette's lair. Notable loot Exterior * Power armor - Partially inside a sea-foam green shipping container on the back of a flatbed truck on the eastern outskirts of the establishment. Included parts and quality are randomized (possibly including a fusion core). If the alarm is raised in the camp then a raider may get into the power armor. If this happens then the raider can be killed and the parts looted. The parts will then respawn when the area respawns making this one of the rare instances where power armor can be respawned. * Fusion core - In a generator behind a cement pillbox at the northwestern edge of the compound. Interior * Stealth Boy - Turn west at the construction light at the foot of the stairs when first entering and follow the passageway until arriving to a broken catwalk. Jump the gap and continue to the back of the next room to find it sitting on the ground beside two skeletons. * Fat Man - From the entrance, travel south along the eastern-most passageway until reaching a set of mag-locked doors. Turn to the left to find it lying in the corner among a pile of rubble and broken shelves. * 3 Nuka-Cola Quantums - 2 are immediately beyond the mag-locked doors, sitting among many other rations on a metal shelf against the western wall. One more can be found in Red Tourette's room on the cabinet behind the couch. * Mini nuke - In the same room as the two Nuka-Cola Quantums, near the military trunk. It's on the ledge of a rusty machine that's immediately adjacent. * U.S. Covert Operations Manual #3 - On the coffee table in Red Tourette's room. Travel to the southernmost part of the map and one will come a rather cramped-feeling room with lots of pillars and pipes. Her room is off of the southwest corner of this room, up a flight of wooden stairs. * Don't worry, sis, To my big sister Red and Red! It's Lily! - On the coffee table in Red Tourette's room. * Federal ration stockpile password - A paper note in Red Tourette's room, used to gain access to the security door terminal. * Federal ration stockpile password (key) - A key, held by Red Tourette. Used for the storage lockup terminal. * A rather large supply (50+) of aluminum, in the form of cans on the shelves in the storage sections. * Fusion core - In a generator behind a door (Novice lock) at the end of a hallway branching off of a partially flooded room on the far western side of the map. The hallway to the locked door is easy to miss as it is not lit. * Over 75 tin cans and 35 aluminum cans equating to 150 steel and 70 aluminum worth of crafting components. Related quests * Butcher's Bill 2 - The body of Railroad agent Blackbird can be found within the mag-locked section of the stockpile. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen asks the player character to recover a haptic drive inside the bunker. The haptic drive is located in a chest between the two mag-locked doors. * The Molecular Level - This one of the optional quest markers for The Molecular Level, which requires a military-grade circuit board to craft one of the teleporter components required to get into The Institute. Visiting here is not required for the quest, as it is an optional objective and one may have already acquired a circuit board. * Randolph Safehouse - Can be given as a Randolph Safehouse 'clearout' mission. * Malevolent Malfunction Notes * If the Sole Survivor has already cleared the raiders in the Beantown Brewery, this will be mentioned in the personal log of Red Tourette. * There is another entrance (mentioned in the terminal logs) accessed via a metal floor hatch in the Lonely Chapel which is to the northwest of the main entrance. This entry leads directly to Red Tourette's room, making it possible to obtain the federal ration stockpile password and U.S. Covert Operations Manual. Then it's a short distance to the vault without clearing the tunnels. * Following along the road north the Sole Survivor will find a behemoth in what appears to be some sort of stacked car fort/wall that surrounds it. The cars can be blown up, which will help inflict damage upon it if done before it gets far enough away from them. It only spawns at higher levels. * To the southwest are the remains of an apparently crashed jet fuselage, a tank and an armored fighting vehicle. From around and inside the AFV a large number (12+) of fragmentation mines can be recovered. This unmarked spot is just north of relay tower 0BB-915. Duke of the Atom Cats may pop up here if one hasn't encountered them yet. * There is a highly irradiated pond a bit to the south with some minor loot in a suitcase and a tool case (about 20 Rads/s with a Radiation Resistance of 500), along with two corpses. * To the east of this location, at the top of a rocky hill, is a shack built over a highly irradiated pond. A ghoul doctor named Bethany lives here and offers standard doctor services. She has a weapons workbench near the door. Appearances The federal ration stockpile only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * During Preston's Kidnapping at (random location) and the quest target is at this location, there is a possibility of some power armor showing just inside the front entrance of the doorway as soon as you enter. Once it shows up it will always show up. If you try to enter this power armor there are no problems. As soon as you try and exit it however you will get a bug involving your Pip-Boy not showing up on the screen at all. The only way to fix this is to reload a previous save where you did not enter the power armor and then attempt to leave it. The power armor in question does not block the doorway so you can enter through the front entrance without issue. Just be wary of entering it by accident or you WILL have to reload a previous save file in order to fix the bug that comes with it. - This glitch affects your own power armor if you exit and enter it from with the bunker as well. * Red Tourette's body can vanish or fall through the floor when she dies, taking the password with her. Gallery US Covert OM Federal ration stockpile.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual Red Tourette Coffee Table Notes.png|The three notes on the coffee table in Red Tourette's room Federal Ration Stockpile power armor.jpg|Location of the power armor FO4 Federal ration stockpile 1.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile exterior 1.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 1.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 2.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 3.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 4.png|Fat Man FO4 Federal ration stockpile interior 6.png FO4 Federal ration stockpile Mini nuke.png Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations es:Reservas de suministros federales pl:Federalny Magazyn Żywności pt:Reserva Federal de Rações ru:Федеральный продовольственный склад uk:Федеральний продовольчий склад zh:美國聯邦糧食貯藏庫